


Kissing and the Quiet

by thedailygrind



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailygrind/pseuds/thedailygrind
Summary: jaejoong likes playing games but all yunho wants to do is kiss him.





	Kissing and the Quiet

"give me your hand." jaejoong says. he's done with his third cup of soju. they're lounging on the carpet in the living room, bare feet curled into the soft wool.

yunho obeys, there's no reason not to, when jaejoong is smiling like that, eyes glazed over with relaxed inebriation. he sticks out his hand and jaejoong takes it.

jaejoong doesn't say anything at first, mesmerized by the map of veins and lines trailing their way across yunho's skin. his fingers trace yunho's lifeline, starting from his wrist to where it tapers off near yunho's thumb. it tickles. yunho's fingers almost jerk close instinctively.

he doesn't let them.

jaejoong looks up at him with a mischievous grin and yunho smiles back, eyes crinkling.

bored, jaejoong brings yunho's right hand to his mouth, his breath is warm, fanning against yunho's palm. he laughs, the hot air hitting yunho's skin in short spurts.

"try to guess what i'm saying."

yunho closes his eyes, focuses on the brush of jaejoong's lips on his palm, lightly at first, then more certain.

at first, he can't tell what jaejoong's saying, not at all. he just feels jaejoong's lips; soft pink and plush against his skin, moving, but in a way he hasn't learned to understand yet. jaejoong hums quietly, under his breath, and then yunho remembers. this is jaejoong, this he understands.

yunho opens his eyes to watch him. jaejoong's lifts his eyes to meet his, dark and full of secret promises. jaejoong pulls away, dropping yunho's palm lightly, licking his lips.

yunho swallows.

"love." yunho guesses and jaejoong looks pleased. it's not that difficult to guess. yunho knows jaejoong inside out, better than jaejoong thinks he knows himself. jaejoong is a romantic, and painfully honest.

"wrong."

yunho looks confused.

"what?"

jaejoong tilts his head to smile at him. but is that disappointment lurking in his eyes? "i thought you'd say that. but you guessed wrong."

yunho tugs him by the wrist and jaejoong comes willingly, crawling close, pressing himself into yunho's chest. he sighs contentedly, his nose brushing yunho's cheek.

"guess again."

jaejoong's eyes are bright, this time it's not the soju.

jaejoong's breath skitters uncertainly against yunho's mouth. yunho catches his chin between a thumb and forefingers, guides him so their mouths are perfectly aligned.

"here," yunho says, barely above a whisper. "it's easier to guess here."

jaejoong's going slightly cross-eyed watching the beauty mark above yunho's mouth. he doesn't move, stays perfectly still so their mouths remain perfectly aligned, less than a centimeter apart.

yunho exhales. jaejoong's eyes flick towards his, afraid? maybe, maybe not. just curious.

"tell me again." yunho says.

"here?" jaejoong's voice is barely above a whisper.

in the background, junsu's laughter rings out from the closed bedroom door. eu kyang kyang. eu kyang kyang.

yunho nods.

"here."

jaejoong leans in slightly. their noses bump. he closes his eyes. exhales. the warm air hits yunho's skin, a taunting promise of what is to come.

yunho doesn't like waiting. he tilts his face up, the slightest inch and their mouths are touching.

there's no electricity, no tension, no lust, no want. just two bodies pressed against each other, two mouths, two people breathing.

 _tell me._ yunho's lips move against jaejoong's, soundlessly.

 _but you already know,_ jaejoong responds, mouth pressed to yunho's. yunho puts his hand on jaejoong's collarbone, near to his throat, feels the lack of vibration, the lack of sound. jaejoong shudders into his touch.

_tell me anyway._

yunho kisses him, properly this time, mouths and breaths mingling and jaejoong melts beneath him, lips parting. yunho's tongue slides into his mouth, tangling with his own, hot and wanting and oh so desperate that jaejoong forgets to breathe altogether.

yunho pulls away, unconsciously running his tongue over his lips.

"forever," he lifts his hand to jaejoong's cheek, fingertips lingering on his skin, soft like the kiss of a butterfly wing.

jaejoong looks slightly dazed. "what?"

"what you said," yunho says quietly.

jaejoong's eyes are bright.

"forever."


End file.
